Adventures in Kitsunesitting
by Chaos of Hearts
Summary: Just a random idea I had that wouldn't go away. Rating will go up in later chapters, if only slightly. Pleaz R&R.
1. First the Kitsune

I know I don't do many Yu Yu fics, _and_ I know I _really_ need to update _Reunion_. I'll get there eventually. Right now, I'm going to have a little fun. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho 

**Adventures in Kitsune-sitting**

Um, yeah. Just an idea I had about what would happen if Kurama got stuck in fox form. And I mean _fox_, as in four legs, fur, and (in this case) multiple tails. Oh, and Kurama may possibly be OOC. Depends on how you think he'd act in that form. 

**First The Kitsune**

To say the least, Koenma was less than happy as he practically stormed into Genkai's and dropped the object in his arms none to gently. The small bundle gave an unappreciative squeak as it hit the floor. Genkai, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Yukina, Shizuru, and Keiko stared first at the bundle then at Koenma, then back to the thing in front of them. After a moment, Yukina moved a bit closer and, very slowly, put out her hand to stroke the silver fluff tenderly. 

Almost immediately the thing began to thrum happily. The koorime couldn't help smiling a little at the mild vibration under her hand. The silky fur was so soft. This continued a few minutes before the creature undid itself and stretched out some, several plumed tails waving back and forth lazily in its contentment. "It's a fox," Yusuke stated dumbly, still in a state of shock from Koenma's overly dramatic entrance. 

"It's not just any fox," Koenma muttered angrily. Genkai took another sip of her tea, "it's Kurama, isn't it?" The young ruler nodded curtly, "I don't know how, but he's stuck like that. He's virtually defenseless. Someone has to watch him, and it's not going to be me." Everyone else had been listening intently up til this point. Yusuke looked from the kitsune, to his mentor, to Koenma, then back to the kitsune. Then he asked the one question on everybody's mind, "that little thing's Kurama?" 

Genkai studied her student momentarily, "Yes Yusuke. That is Kurama. This is a kitsune's truest form." Meanwhile, much as the kitsune had been enjoying Yukina's petting, he'd slipped away from her and now she was watching as he padded over to where Keiko was sitting. Suddenly getting the feeling she was being watched, Keiko glanced down to find herself staring into a pair of liquid gold eyes. 

With Yukina and Shizuru watching, Kurama uncertainly placed first one front paw and then the other in Keiko's lap. Tails flipping with a slight nervousness, he raised his nose to the teacup in her right hand, sniffing at it almost daintily. "You know," Shizuru started quietly, "I'll bet he's thirsty." She got up and disappeared down the hallway, returning shortly with a dish in hand. She sat back down and placed the dish on the floor in front of her. 

It took Kurama almost no time at all to notice the shallow bowl now on his level. Nose twitching, he moved towards it carefully, watching the three girls watch him. By now the rest of the group had stopped their discussion of whether or not the kitsune was indeed Kurama and was watching him slowly approach the bowl. He poked his muzzle over the rim and sniffed a moment before a slim, pink tongue darted out to lap at the cream. For a short time the only sound in the room was the quiet lapping as Kurama partially emptied the dish. 

Suddenly aware it had fallen silent around him, the kitsune paused and ran his tongue over his lips to catch any of his treat threatening to escape. He'd noticed all eyes were currently on him, and it was making him uneasy. After a few seconds he turned and slunk back over to Yukina, curling himself into a tight ball on her lap. "So," Kuwabara picked up an earlier topic, "who's gonna watch him?" 

_Chaos: _Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please R&R. And remember, I like s'mores, so any flames will be used to roast my marshmallows. Other than that, tell me what you think. 


	2. Collared

I'm baaaack! (Again) I'm so happy with the reviews I got with the first chapter. I hope I get many more. Who's gonna take care of Kurama? A few people, but first- Yusuke! _(snicker) _Enjoy your kitsune-induced mischief. 

**Collared**

"So," Kuwabara picked up an earlier topic, " who's gonna watch him?" Everybody looked at Genkai. She sighed, "I thought you might try that. But I can't. I'm going away for a week, and he can't come with." Koenma glanced at the kitsune, now happily snuggled in Yukina's lap, thrumming under her steady stroking. "Can't he stay with Yukina? He likes her." Genkai gave him a slightly exasperated look. "Do you know the demons that might come after him? Yukina is not a fighter. If he's still like that when I return, I'll allow it. But not while I'm gone." 

It was Koenma's turn to sigh, "I suppose you're right, as usual. But that doesn't answer our question for now." Shizuru looked around for volunteers, "come on people. Someone's got to." Yusuke glared at her, "so why don't you?" Shizuru glared right back, "I happen to work during the day. And I don't think it'd be smart to leave him alone. Foxes _are_ intelligent after all. If he got bored he could easily get in a lot of trouble. " Koenma sighed again, "she's right Yusuke. Foxes are very clever, and spirit foxes especially are known for causing mischief." 

"And stealing things," Genkai added. "Stealing....things?" Botan asked. Genkai nodded, "they're very fond of shiny objects." Keiko pulled up her sleeve a bit and unfastened her gold bracelet, "like this?" Genkai smiled, "what do you think?" She motioned towards Kurama. He was half on, half off Yukina's lap, amber eyes following the slight sway of the bracelet. "Well then," Shizuru started, "since he's obviously not staying here, we might as well get him a nice, shiny collar. Just in case he gets lost in town." 

Koenma shrugged, "do what you like. I don't care, as long as someone knows where he is. I can't have him causing trouble. Come on Botan, I have to get back and so do you." The ferry girl stood up, "guess that counts me out. Sorry." She waved and left. Shizuru stood as well, "we should be going too. If anyone wants a ride they better be coming." Everyone else got up. "Here Yukina, I'll take him." The koorime nodded and handed the kitsune to Keiko. "I wish he could stay." Shizuru ruffled her hair, "maybe he'll still be like this when Genkai gets back. Then you can keep him, Yukina." The smaller girl smiled. 

But on the way home, the discussion of just who Kurama would be staying with came up once more. "Why don't you take him home Keiko?" She didn't look up from the kitsune in her arms, "because Yusuke, my dad's allergic to a lot of animals. That's why we don't have any." Yusuke slumped back, "great. Can he go home with you guys?" He questioned Shizuru and Kuwabara. "I guess-" Kuwabara started, only for his sister to interrupt. "You think we should? I mean, a fox and a kitten in the same house?" 

"That doesn't sound like a good idea, at least not without having them together for a couple of hours to see how they react to one another," Keiko added. "Guess that means he's going home with you, Urameshi," Kuwabara smirked. Yusuke just slumped back further. He wasn't exactly the kind of guy that got along well with animals. But it didn't sound like he had much choice in the matter, with everyone else against him. "All right already, I guess he can come stay with me, for a little." The others smiled. This would be interesting. 

_Chaos: _Not much trouble in this chapter. But next chapter, oh boy. What do you get when you put a kitsune and a spirit detective together? One way to find out..... 


	3. Evening Time

I'm baaack! And so's the kitsune... 

**Evening Time**

Yusuke sighed for the umpteenth time that evening as he watched his mother from across the room.

Atsuko Urameshi was too enthralled with the little creature her son had brought home to notice the looks she was receiving from the other side of the room. Didn't she care that it had _seven _tails? At _least_ seven, Yusuke reminded himself. The thing didn't like him enough for him to get a decent count. But his mother didn't seem to notice or care that the fox had multiple tails.And not only was she fascinated by the bit of fluff, she had it fascinated as well. With a silver dollar, of all things.

Of course the fox just had to not like him. But did it absolutely _have_ to adore his mother so? Yusuke had watched in annoyance as Kurama had allowed Atsuko to stroke him, feed him tidbits of dinner (the kitsune certainly didn't seem to eat much), and play with him. What Yusuke _really_ didn't get was, just what was so amusing about that silver dollar. Then again, he had been very fond of Keiko swinging her gold bracelet back and forth. Now that he thought about it, hadn't Genkai said that kitsunes liked shiny objects? Damned fox.

"Yusuke, did you hear me?"

Yusuke shook his thoughts off. "Huh? What? Sorry Mom, didn't hear ya."

Atsuko sighed. "I asked you if you wanted him to sleep in your room."

Yusuke grimaced at the thought. The kitsune didn't like him at all, whatever the reason. He'd rather not have to spend the night with the thing.

"No Mom, he can stay in your room tonight. Besides, I think he likes you better anyway."

Was that ever true. Kurama was curled in Atsuko's arms, thrumming happily, half-asleep. He didn't seem inclined to move, either.

"Well, all right then. I'm going to bed now, good night."

"G'night Mom."

Yusuke watched his mother walk back the hall, fox still in her arms. Might as well let her enjoy the situation while she could. He didn't intend to keep Kurama around like this for any longer than necessary.

xyxyxyxyxy

Methinks Atsuko is waay OOC. Hmm...

Okay, now to respond to my reviews. And I think I'll do both chapters, since I didn't last time.

**suriko song:** Thankies! I'm glad you think it's cute. I certainly liked the idea.

**Evene: **Of course Kurama will change back. When I've had my fun with the rest of the gang. Personally, I haven't seen any stories with Kurama in this form, but I must admit I didn't look terribly hard.

**Demon of the Black Fire: **I don't think anything'll get broken. At least not unless Atsuko leaves. The cute fluffy kitsune doesn't particularly like Yusuke. Wonder why?

**dragon-of-the-dungeon:** Yusuke doesn't have to do anything with the fox yet. His mom's doin' it for him. But he will have to take him to Kuwabara's later, so we shall see what happens then. ; )

**kristanite: **_(gasp)_ An alternate dimension! For me? Thankies very much


	4. Enter the Fire Apparition

**Enter The Fire Apparition**

_Someone was watching him._

Hiei allowed it for several moments, but when it seemed that whoever it was didn't intend to leave any time soon, he glowered around for whoever it was. It was, however, late evening, and so there was no one in the park besides him. At least, no one he could see from his perch in a tree. Just himself and...a ball of silver fluff on a park bench? Yes, he saw now. A pair of lavish golden eyes were watching him from that silver bundle. And he knew now just _what_ it was too.

"What is a kitsune doing here?" he muttered to himself, jumping down from his branch.

It fluffed up a bit as he approached, seemingly not quite sure what to make of Hiei when he held a hand just slightly above it's head. When it didn't bite, he rubbed it's ears some, intent on picking it up and taking it where it should be. He couldn't help but be somewhat disgusted with himself for the soft spot, developed from being around a certain, red-haired, idiot genius for far too long. Still... This little thing belonged in the spirit world, not here.

Just as he was about to pick it up however, it hopped onto his shoulder and wound itself about his neck, nuzzling and thrumming contentedly. Now he was dead certain _exactly_ what it was.

"Damned kitsune. What did you do now?"

It, or rather _he_, purred some more, rubbing his head against Hiei's jawline. Hiei twitched.

"At least now I know what to do with you."

xcxcxcxcxcxc

_meanwhile, across town..._

"_What do you mean you _lost _him_?(!)"

"Calm down Botan. I looked everywhere for him, really. I don't even know how he got away from me."

The ferry-girl smacked him upside the head again, "Yusuke, you're hopeless! You couldn't even look after him for twenty-four hours."

The aforementioned spirit detective rubbed his head, "look, I searched and called for him and asked all sorts of people, most of which thought I was nuts. What else am I supposed to do?"

"Find him! That's what Yusuke. What kind of detective-"

"Hey."

Botan stopped her yelling momentarily to turn on who had interrupted her, only to find Hiei on the windowsill. The tirade she'd had in mind suddenly vanished and she shrank back a little. The others in the room were decidedly surprised, but Yusuke remained unfazed.

"Hey Hiei. What are you doing here?"

"Yours I presume."

Not really a question, but it was followed by a proffered, silky silver something, which they all recognized.

"Kurama!"

The fire apparition offered the lot a look that said 'you are all idiots.'

"His name is Youko. I suggest you remember it, because should you lose him again, I'm not returning him, nor am I looking for him."

That said, he handed the fox over to Yusuke and turned to leave. A tremulous whimper immediately filled the room, and golden eyes quivered. The kitsune struggled to get away from Yusuke, trying to reach the fire koorime(1). All eyes turned to Hiei. After several very quiet moments in which all sound came from the pitifully whining kitsune, Shizuru spoke first.

"You know what? I think he likes you."

Hiei stopped dead in his tracks. Had she just said-?

xX to be continued Xx

(1) Hiei's an oxymoron... heeheehee

Wonder where this'll lead... and I'm the one writing it. Thanks for all the reviews you lovely people. I'm sorry it's taken so long.


End file.
